A Clean Sweep
Characters Present Main characters *Wubbzy *Widget *Walden Other characters *Mailman *Monkey *Birdy Bird Places *Wubbzy's House *Wubbzy's Garage Summary Wubbzy has a lot of chores to do, but when he gets a brand new Kickety-Kick Ball, he puts off his chores while he plays. Before he knows it, his lawn is a jungle and his house is a mess. Recap The episode begins as Wubbzy exits his home and tells the audience that today is cleaning day. He then sees how long his list is, and explains it boring. Despite this, Wubbzy knows that the sooner he finishes, the sooner he can begin to play, so he goes and ignites his lawn mower to begin mowing the lawn. As soon as he starts, the Mailman suddenly comes to deliver a package and Wubbzy goes back inside to open it. Inside is a brand new red Kickety-Kick Ball (which only appears in this episode). Wubbzy begins to play with the ball, only to make a small mess of his living room. He catches the ball, then kicks it into the kitchen where it continues to make an even bigger mess. He tells himself he should clean the mess, but only after he finishes playing kickety-kick ball. He continues playing and messing up his home, then the ball bounces over his head, going outside and landing in the bird bath. He goes out to get it as Walden comes by. He suggests Wubbzy to mow the lawn, which he will, but after he finishes playing. He brings his new ball back inside and resumes his fun, leaving Walden chuckling as he leaves. Wubbzy happily still plays with his kickety-kick ball while messing his house up more and more. It goes on all day and all night while the grass outside keeps growing. The next day, the grass is up to Wubbzy's big house window and palm trees grew alongside. Wubbzy tiredly goes to get a drink of water. He then sees his sink filled with dirty dishes and claims that he will clean them after he plays more kickety-kick ball. However, he misplaces the ball and searches throughout his wrecked-filled home. He then decides to have Widget help him. Widget arrives with her lawnmower as it cuts through his now forest of a yard to get into his house. She enters, surprised seeing his messy living room, and looks for Wubbzy. He was under a pillow still looking for his lost ball, and realizes how messy his house is. Widget says that they need to clean, but he complains about how boring it is. She then brings in her newest invention, the Clean-O-Matic 3000, a robotic vacuum cleaner. It begins to suck everything up easily, but then it starts growing. Wubbzy tries to get Widget's attention, but she was too occupied. It gets enormous and filled up to the point where it explodes, creating en even bigger mess. Walden enters the messier house through the jungley lawn. Wubbzy explains what happened and Walden tells him that they'll have to clean up the old-fashioned way. Wubbzy says it boring, but Walden says it can be fun. Wubbzy and his friends then play clean up games such as "Hamper Hoops", which involves tossing wadded up balls of clothing into the hamper; "Sponge Skating" to clean up dirty floors by using sponges as a pair of skates, and a lawn mower race to cut the tall grass. At last, they put the rest of the dishes away and the house is spotless. Walden and Widget are sleeping on the couch while Wubbzy finishes dusting a lamp. He gets thirsty from cleaning so much, so he heads to the fridge and opens it to find that his new kickety-kick ball was inside it the whole time. He merrily brings it out to the living room, waking Widget and Walden up. He wants play kickety-kick ball with them, then he kicks the ball and it breaks the lamp. They both gave him bored expressions. He rolls the ball away and decides to play "Clean Up the Lamp", then giggles and winks at the viewers as the black iris closes the screen. A monkey, seen earlier a couple times, jumps in front of the black screen and screeches at the audience, then runs off. Transcript See: A Clean Sweep/Transcript Quotes Wubbzy: Today is clean-up day. And here's my list of chores. *Unrolls long list* ... Wow. Well cleaning is boring. But the sooner I finish, the sooner I can play. Wubbzy: Wow. I'd better clean up that mess... After I finish playing with my new kickety-kick ball! Walden: Very interesting. But you really should mow this lawn, Wubbzy. That grass is getting pretty high. Wubbzy: I will... As soon as I finish playing. Walden: Cleaning doesn't have to be boring. As a matter of fact, it can be more fun than a barrel of-'Monkey:' *Jumps on mess, chattering, squawking and running off* 'Walden:' Monkeys? Wubbzy: *Grins* Wubbzy: Let's all play a game of kickety-kick ball. Wee-hee-hee! *Kicks ball making it break a lamp, catches ball, looks at his friends* 'Widget & Walden:' *Bored expressions* Wubbzy: Or, maybe we could play a game of "Clean Up the Lamp"? Common Elements Widget's Invention: Widget invents the Clean-O-Matic 3000 in this episode. Post-Show Skit The short, "Go Fly a Kite", is played. Name in other languages * Spanish (Spain): Día de limpieza * Portuguese (Portugal): O jogo da limpeza Trivia *Differences between prototype and final version: **In the prototype, Wubbzy (Wubby in the prototype) gets a Game Box video game. In the final, he gets a Kickety Kick Ball. **In the prototype, Walden sings a cleaning up song, which doesn't happen in the final. Also in the prototype, they turn sweeping the floor into a game, they dance while they sweeping, and they make funny designs while mowing the lawn. In the final, they play hamper hoops, they skate on sponges, and they have a lawnmower race. **In the prototype, Wubby's Game Box was hiding behind a moldy carton of milk in the fridge. In the final, the ball wasn't hiding at all in the fridge. **In the prototype, the ending had Widget and Walden leaving disappointed that Wubby hadn't learn anything, and Wubby says "Don't you want to help me play the clean out the garage game?". In the final, the ball knocks over a lamp, and Wubbzy says "Or, maybe we could play a game of clean up the lamp?". *Red kickety-kick balls also appeared in the online game, Wubbzy's Silly Speeder, going by 'party objects'. Goofs/Errors *In the scene where Wubbzy is standing in his house before/after the kitchen mess, the floor layout changes. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:2006 Category:Wubbzy Category:A Little Help From My Friends DVD